Cardfight Academy AU
by DandelionWings
Summary: Put a bunch of wikia users, a sub-par fanfiction writer and you get a fanfic filled with humor, cursing and much much more. Rated T for swearing, small snippets of inappropriate sayings. I update at a hella slow rate.
1. Wao

**(I'M FINALLY DOING THE FANFIC, HAPPY?!)**

**(But seriously, I've been holding it off for way too long now.)**

**(So, my cardfighters, I present to you the weirdest oc Cardfight Vanguard fic ever created.)**

**(Lets roll.)**

**(Disclaimer; I do not own Cardfight Vanguard, nor do I own the characters in here except for my own. So don't sue me Bushiroad.)**

**(Special thanks to CFVanguard for helping me revise the fic.)**

* * *

Alarms and I will never mix. Neither will mornings. Ever.

"Sonofabitch-" as I was promptly awakened by my _lovely_ (Do note my sarcasm here) alarm clock that was ringing like no tomorrow, waking me up from my 'hibernate' period.

I muttered some pretty words under my breath before smashing the damn alarm clock against the wall, causing it to break. I smirked in triumph at the fallen item, shattered glass spraying everywhere. I pondered as to how low I had fallen if I was celebrating victory over a non-living organism, before the spring of the clock popped up.

Yeah, I was a goner.

-Line Break-

"Shiettttttttttt-" I muttered as my hands felt the searing heat from the toasted bread, burning my fingertips slightly as I dropped my saviour of the dreadful morning.

"NOOOOOOOO! MY BREAD! MY LIFE! THE ONLY THING I CAN LOOK FORWARD IN THE MORNI-" I was pelted down by a heavy book, causing me to fall onto the wooden floor with a loud 'thud'.

How subtle.

"Kat, stop shouting at the top of your lungs this early in the morning!" I turned my gaze to find No2hiswear, or Faye as I call her, looking at me with her notorious bedhead. My muffled chuckles turned into guffaws as I allow the scene before me to set in.

Faye's cheeks burned red from embarrassment before whirling a slap at my face, leaving a pretty red mark on my _beautiful_ face.

"I'm sorry Faye, its just-" I cut myself off to hide another burst of giggles, albeit poorly if I might add. "Okay, Okay, I'm sorry for laughing at you alright?" I told her as I raised up my hands in defence.

She eyed me suspiciously before deeply sighing, crossing her arms like how my older sister used to.

Oh yeah, my sister. I wonder how she's doing.

"Well then, might as well take this." Faye told me as she threw a ripe apple at me, I caught it with ease. I grinned brightly before stuffing it into my mouth, giving a cheery wave back at her before grabbing my bag.

Faye is in the same year as I am in, a second year. There are four different years in the Academy, 6 different nations and twenty-four different clans. We are separated into different Nations, which contain our main clan. The uniform that is worn is themed on our Nation. It's compulsory to pin a badge of our Clan onto our clothes to show which clan we main.

-Line Break-

It was still a fair while before classes were to start, but I preferred to go earlier to prevent getting caught into the flow of students in the hallways. I threw on my orange headphones and placed my IPod on shuffle mode, listening to whatever random song that got selected.

My black skirt swayed slightly as I walked through the currently empty hallways, though soon to be filled in about thirty minutes or so later. Yet something was off, eerily even. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I snapped out of my stupor when I barely dodged the human that whizzed past me, a loud thud heard when the person fell onto the ground.

I flinched at the fallen body, my inner voice happily noting it to be male (Wow, what a creep). I timidly walked up to the individual, shyly giving a hand out towards him. The person caught sight of it and grabbed onto it, taking his time to re-balance himself.

I whipped my heard around when I heard a low groan, revealing a dragon, but not just any dragon, it was _**the**_ Raging Form Dragon (Or Raging _**Foam **_Dragon, anything works really). I gazed at the huge-sized (Well, not really, since he had minimized his sized to fit into the building, but still) dragon in shock, mouth a gap as I switched my head from the unit to the person repeatedly. (I think I had turned it way to fast as the other guy was staring at me in worry now, but I digress)

"_Wao_" was all I could mutter at the sight of the Dragon before me, until the Blackish-Silver whip on my waist glowed. I grabbed it and with a swift movement of my hands, a loud whiplash was created, revealing a white clad female elf.

"Lord Raging." Luquier spoke, her heterochromatic eyes staring at the dragon before her.

"Lady Luquier." He replied back.

A staring contest began right after that, the tension in the air beginning to make its presence. Or was it sexual tension? I don't want to know actually.

Me and the other guy shifted awkwardly at the tension between the two, me swearing on my apple pies that red and blue lighting were coming out from their eyes, clashing against each other.

"Ayeeeeeeee, anyone in the mood for apple pie?" I asked nervously as I apparated a pie out of thin air. The other was taken aback by this, though not unexpectedly, new students were often freaked out by it.

Good for chasing people off.

Not so effective against idiots.

(Yeah, it's sad.)

Luquier declined the offer with a simple wave, though Raging…

….

He smashed my pie.

….

He smashed my fucking pie.

….

He's a dead Dragon.

-Luquier's POV-

"Oh. My. God." I shrieked in horror at what the twat had just done. Nobody, and I mean _**nobody**_, not even the new kids, gets away with that.

Nobody.

"I knew you were dumb Raging, but I didn't know that you were _this_ dumb!" I screeched at him, smacking him right on the head.

"What did I do wrong?! It's not like I killed someone or anything! What's so important about apple pie anyway?! It's a dumb food with no significance to anythi-" A heavy intent of killing wavered throughout the entire school, sending chills down my back. Even the idiot was sweating now, his poor partner was shifting his eyes around nervously as he was trapped in the tense situation before him.

Poor soul.

"_Excuse me? What did you just say?"_ My partner hissed at the idiot, voice laced lightly over with sweet venom.

"I-I said, the food is d-dumb with no s-significance to anything!" He exclaimed back at her, traces of fear detectable in his usually prouder voice.

Oh my god, he just made his death wish, that idi-

Wait, she's taking out the firearms.

Shit.

-DandelionWings's POV-

A ring of firearms appeared around me, all perfectly ready to be used. The bastard was now squirming at me.

Scum deserves it.

-No one's POV-

Loud bangs and booms were heard all around the school, damaging the walls, tearing down classroom, broken chairs and tables everywhere.

The school was somehow still intact.

Due to that certain incident, the certain class and others nearby it was cancelled, and our heroine and her unwilling sidekick found themselves in the principal's office, waiting to explain their destruction.

'Their' meaning majorly Katharine's.


	2. I don't know my sexuality

**(Aye, I'm updating ok? I just couldn't do it because my computer was sent to be fixed and shit. But anyways, thank you to the guys who reviewed, hope you like this chapter. Its shorter then the previous one and it isn't as comedic but I'll try harder next time!)**

**(So, enjoy reading!)**

**(Disclaimer: No Bushitroll, I do not own your stuff. If I did, the entire thing would be filled with gay- OH WAIT ITS ALREADY TRUE. *Cue shock noises from the audience*)**

"Did you honestly _had_ to fight Raging?" The male beside me asked. I shrugged lightly as I came out of the infirmary with plasters over my left cheek, my legs and arms.

"It was his fault for throwing my pie into the wall." I replied to him casually, slinging my bag over my small statured shoulders.

"What's with you and apples anyway?" I pouted at him before putting my snuggly orange headphones on, music drowning out the voices outside.

-Line Break-

"So, which idiot caused you to whip out your guns?" Asked a certain spirit blade using guy, who was currently in the busy cafeteria. The incident that had soon spread across the campus, with mixed response from the student body.

"New guy's avatar triggered it." I told him, thumbing pointing at the tallest one of the group.

"Hey! It's your fault for taking what he did so seriously!" The other male defended.

"Bull crap, I gave him a chance."

"You did not!"

"I did, and you know it. I could've attacked him straight away, but I released my killer intent instead."

"You-"

"Uh, excuse me for interrupting but new guy-san? Who is your avatar?" One of the males in the group asked as he raised up his hand timidly, promptly cutting off the male.

"My avatar? Its Raging Form Dragon." He took out the card as if to confirm his statement.

"A Shadow Paladin user? Well you're still no match for the great Valodor!" Exclaimed the green vest wearing male.

"Shut up Val." Everyone in the cafeteria flatly replied to him, causing the other's confidence to falter and he sat down in embarrassment.

"Anyways, introductions. My name is Aeee98, but I prefer going by Delta. I have no avatar, but I do indeed have a Vanguard Gear." The short male said, holding up a pair of silver swords with intricately designed handles in contrast to the plain metal blades.

"Wait, you don't have an avatar, yet you have a Vanguard Gear?"

"Whilst Delta doesn't have an avatar, he makes it up with his compatibility with every clan. The official Cardfight Council has took light upon his unique ability, and gave him those blades as a gift." I explained monotonously, taking a bite out of my apple.

"Kat, stop, you're making it seem as if I'm the special snowflake or something."

"Well technically you are a 'special snowflake', don't lie to me Delta, you yourself knows it."

The brown-haired male scoffed, as he took another sip from his juice box.

"So, I'm RivertoRue, though I go by River here. My Vanguard Gear are Dual Bracelets, and my avatars are; Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu and Eradicator, Twin Thunder Dragon."

"Two Avatars?"

"River here is one of the few rares that have two avatars, but don't change your opinion on him because of that fact."

"You! I am the great Valodor, bow down to me peasants, as I am the hereby king of the sch-"

"Shut up Val."

"But-"

"Shut. Up." I hissed at him, doubling the effect with an icy glare.

"O-Okay…."

"Don't bother about him, he's just a nuisance." I told the other, a blank look replacing the previous glare.

"To make this quick, there's Daimaou there with his Sword of Justia, Scrappy with his Dagger, Zee with his Katana and Infinity with his Dual Blades."

"Erm, what about you?"

"Me? My name is DandelionWings, but call me Kat instead."

"Okay….I'm MrCFVanguard, but please call me Koutei instead. Nice meeting you all." The replies were sparkling eyes, curt nods, a snobbish glare from Valodor and a shrug from a black haired female.

Cue a sweatdrop.

* * *

"Onii-chan!" I chimed, glopping the older male into a bear hug.

"Hey Kat, it's been awhile I guess. Who's the new guy?" The new arrival, Chosen asked.

"His name is Koutei, I think he's in the same year as Delta and River."

"Oh, really? I kinda want to fight him now. Who's his avatar?" Asked the older of the two.

"The one and only Raging Form Dragon." I told the other, tongue clicking in irritation.

"Huh, that's cool. So, what's with me hearing about you trashing the place with bullets and flaming apples?" Stern eyes met nervous ones as the younger of the two placed her hands up defensively, cold sweat trickling down her face.

"Urm…It's a long story…."

The other's eyes rolled and a pat on the hand was giving to the younger female, who smiled sheepishly in reply, prompting a slight smile from the elder one.

"So, has those guys been annoying you?" The older sibling asked.

"Um…not really. At the very least they haven't been thrashing the place with rings and stuff." The black haired female answered.

"Tch. Well that's a start I guess."

"But I've heard rumours of them starting an army and fighting against the Student Council." The younger sibling stated worriedly.

"Then they are going to get their asses whooped." Chosen replied.

"Are you sure onii-chan?"

"Remember the last time someone tried to take control over the school?"

"Yeah...The poor guy was utterly crushed by Red."

"Get my point?"

"Yeah…But I'm still worried for them, the Link Joker guys are stronger than normal students."

"Don't worry, I'm sure ther-"A really high pitched scream rang in my ears, I swore to every god I knew that I could've suffered from hearing loss had it not been for my plot armour by the writer.

"Dafuq?" Said someone who wasn't a girl who uses half-naked tamers that may or may not have a kink for whips.

"Jesus, Brandy, for the last time! Don't scream like a girl just because you ran out of hairspray!" Chosen huffed in annoyance as he ran towards the source of the sound.

"Wait! Onii-chan, don't go! You'll suffer from hearing loss!" I shouted after him, _dramatically_ reaching my hand out in an attempt to save him from the depths of bad writing.

"It's ok! I have plot armour!" The male replied (note; shouted) back.

"Onii-chan! You know the writer can remove the armour from you anything write?"

"Yeah, of cour- _Wait what?_" Chosen stopped dead on his tracks and turned.

"Yeah! She can even put you in a nurse outfit, or maybe even a frilly dre-"

"Oh my _god! _Kat! For the last time I do not need to remember that!" The male shouted, his voice reaching octaves that not even the writer_ herself_ could reach.

**(Sadface.)**

**(Oh well, time to go grab dresses for Chosen to wear-)**

"Author-san!" The male screamed again, completely embrassed.

**(Fine, pictures then.)**

"_Author-san!_"

**(You guys are asses, you know? Ruining my fun…)**

**(Poutyface.)**

* * *

**(Sorry for the short chapter, I wished I could make it longer but I can't. I'll make it up to you through the next chapter though! :D)**

**(And no Chosen, or Dusk now. I do not regret anything I've said in this chappy.)**


End file.
